Arreglando Diferencias
by Duque Astaroth
Summary: En una población rural, mas específicamente en el instituto de esta misma, dos chicas que comparten un odio mutuo, han llegado la conclusión que las disputas diarias, lo verbal ya nos les complace y que necesitan algo más físico, lo cual no saben que es.


**Arreglando Diferencias**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**En una población rural, mas específicamente en el instituto de esta misma, dos chicas que comparten un odio mutuo, han llegado la conclusión que las disputas diarias, lo verbal ya nos les complace y que necesitan algo más físico, lo cual no saben que es. Asta que el comentario algo inoportuno de una amiga mutua les hace comprender que es eso físico que buscaban.**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El cielo con tintes de un color naranja pálido daba aviso de lo tarde de que era. El bosque aledaño al pueblo de Konoha, un pueblo rural donde no vivían más de cinco mil habitantes, a pesar de su diversidad de especies animales, en completo silencio se encontraba, solo los cantos de una que otra ave rompía la tranquilidad del habiente.

Tranquilidad que empezaba a desesperar a la chica de cabellos rosas que no le llegaban más que a los hombros. Recargada en uno de los pocos arboles que poblaban ese claro, que ubicado casi en las profundidades del bosque estaba.

La chica de aproximada mente catorce años, a simple vista se apreciaba el poco tiempo que tenia de su salida de la escuela secundaria, pues el como iba vestida la delataba, un uniforme estilo marinero, consistiendo en una blusa blanca de manga corta rematada por un cuello de estilo marinero color negro con una franja blanca, donde un pañuelo de color negro daría una vuelta al torso y terminado por atarse en el frente de la blusa, pañuelo que en esos momentos no portaba seguramente guardado en su maletín café que tirado en la yerba aun lado suyo estaba, una falda negra plisada que le llega un poco mas arriba de las rodillas lo suficiente para no mostrar mas de lo debido, calcetines color negro y finalmente sus zapatos de un color oscuro también.

Su rostro mostraban rasgos de impaciencia o desesperación, quizás ambas, esto por un solo y simple motivo, la persona que le había citado en ese claro del bosque tan apartado del pueblo, estaba tardando en llegar, no comprendía el por que de su retraso pues aun recordaba como ella le había dicho o escrito que debían verse exactamente a esa hora en ese mimo claro del bosque sin tardar en lo mas mínimo…

_Veía con sus dos orbes de jade, llenos de rabia contenía a la rubia de ojos azulados, que de igual manera le observa. _

_Ya simplemente no la soporta sentía la inmensa necesidad de clavarle un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda, cosa que tal vez habría sido probable, si no fuera por el grito de su amiga que la saco de sus ensoñaciones._

—_¡Parad las dos todos los días es lo mismo, no se cansan de pelear! — Espeto con su voz carda de enojo._

_Las dos chicas que asta esos momentos tenían pensamientos similares observaron la que estaba siendo en se instante una mediadora de nombre Tenten._

_Puede que sea cierto lo que decía ella pero simplemente había llegado a un punto que las burlas e insultos que decían entre ambas, habían logrado pasar aun nivel diferente, nivel en que sentía que necesitaban al gomas para al fin por der sentirse tranquilas consigo mismas y con su contraria, solo que, no sabia que, lo que si sabían era que ese algo mas no era ya simplemente verbal y sino mas bien físico._

_La castaña al darse cuenta que había sido completamente ignorada por la guerra de mirada que las dos chicas inconscientemente se lanzaban hablo otra ves solo que mas tranquila._

—_Vamos paren ya, que no ven que si las encuentran peleando otra vez las castigaran el Sensei Kakashi, y saben muy bien que siempre cumple su promesas — Inquirió tranquilamente. En realidad el que el sensei las cachara era una de las mil cosas que no le importaban, mas bien era que ya estaba harta de esa guerra declara entre las dos desde la escuela primaria._

_Claro muchos dirían que importan unos cuantos insulto podía, ignóralas y listo, eso mismo decía y hacia siempre todos los días, dejándolas a su suerte asta que el sensei llegara y como era costumbre recibieran una reprimenda y uno que otro castigo, pero últimamente sentía la necesidad de intervenir en esas disputas diarias pues estaba segura que la intensidad de estas ya estaban llegado a nuevos niveles, cosa de la cual no estaba equivocada y aun así no lo sabia._

_Resoplando rendida aparto la fiera mirada de su habersariá para seguir su camino al salón de clases. Dejando en completa soledad a la rubia y a la castaña._

_Tente volteo haber a la rubia la cual recargada en la pared estaba._

—_¿Y bien?._

—_¿Y bien que?._

—_¿Cuando van a dejar por la paz lo de sus enfrentamientos diarios? Ino — Pregunto mientras su dos hermoso orbes achocolatados se fijaba en los azulados de la rubia, que no pasaba de los catorce años también._

_Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en la comisura de sus labios se al oír lo que decía la castaña._

—_Sabes muy bien que eso no pasara, el odio muto que sentimos no nos lo permitirá — Confeso igual de tranquila que su compañera._

_La castaña la observo mas detenidamente estando ver en ella un signo que contradijera sus palabras, mas en vano todo fue, parecía bastante decidida._

—_Así que no te puedo hacer desistir por tu odio así ella ¿Verdad?— La rubia negó aun si apartar tan bella sonrisa de sus labio — Entonces tendré que acostumbrarme hacer la mediadora de sus disputas diarias._

—_¿La mediadora? No te entiendo siempre nos as dejado que discutamos sin tu intervención, ahora te preocupan nuestra peleas — Pregunto Ino algo confundida, que asta ahora había notado que últimamente Tenten intervenía en sus discusiones con Sakura, cosa que no era normal. _

_Tal vez había notado lo mismo que ella, que sus discusiones eran mas serias que normalmente, que las palabras que se lazaban entre si están por completas bañadas en veneno._

—_Sabes, lo hago por que me dado cuenta que últimamente es posible que sus discusiones empeoraran — Dijo con parsimonia. Queriendo dar a entender algo más._

—_Creo que exageras — Inquirió sin captar lo que tente no había dicho pero que le había dado a descifrar._

—_Exagerar, bueno pude ser, pero no me puedes negar que últimamente casi parece como si se fueran a pelear a golpes — Espeto la castaña diciendo lo ultimo embroma. Tonta de ella al no ver el error fatal que había cometido, quizás se habría dado cuenta si hubiera estudiando con detenimiento el semblante, la mueca que su amiga rubia mostro en su cara._

_Las última frase las descoloco, y no bastando con esto ciento su corazón latir rápidamente, en ese preciso momento sintió como aquello físico que busca para enfrentar a la peli-rosa y reemplazar lo verbal había llegado a su mente por fin. Todo gracias a la persona que tenía enfrente y sus comentarios oportunos._

_La castaña al ver que ninguna repuesta más recibiría decidió que lo mejor seria hablar con Sakura tal vez ella fuera más sensata y si dejara por la paz sus enfrentamientos con Ino._

—_Bueno te dejo, ya hablaremos después, me voy adelantandome — Le aviso al tiempo que toma su mochila y caminaba asta perderse en la entrada del salón que compartía con ambas chicas. _

_Dejando a Ino meditando en lo ultimo que dijo._

_Claro eso tenia que ser, había embonado a la perfeccionen en la parte faltante que tanto buscaba, sin embargo el pensarlo y llevarlo acabo era dos cosas diferentes._

_No se imaginaba siendo una persona violenta lo cual tampoco se lo podía imaginar de la peli-rosa, aunque no podía negar que al subir sus tono de disputas los pasamiento donde se veía metiéndole un o dos puñetazos a su adiada rival inundaban su mente como un rio desbordado. Y estaba segura que los pasamientos de Sakura no distaban mucho de los suyos._

_El verse cara a cara, solo ellas dos y pasar de los insultos a lo físico, era algo que lentamente se volvía tentador._

_Era una idea descabellada no había duda, pero entre mas lo pensaba el poco uso de razón que le decía que no debía ni siquiera pensar en un posible cara a cara con Sakura. Desaprecia lentamente._

_Basta que importaba no podía soportar la idea de no hacerlo, no soporta a la pelos de chicle, tenia que realizar el enfrentamiento lo antes posible y seguramente la frente de marquesina se lo agradecería tarde o temprano._

_Tomo su mochila también y casi corriendo entro al salón asta llegar a su lugar, sin prestar atención en los saludos que recibía de algunos de sus compañeros y amigos, saco rápidamente un cuaderno del cual arranco una hoja y sin esperar empezó a escribir un mensaje improvisado para cierta compañera que ya ni en pintura podía ver._

_Poco faltaba para el receso, por el rabillo del ojo observo varias veces a Ino que parecía atenta con lo que decía profesor, pero bien sabia que algo paneaba. Ahora sobre todo por lo que Tente seguramente hablo con Ino. _

_Aquellas ultimas palabras que seguramente habrían dejado a la rubia igual de asombrada como paso con ella. Claro tenia pensamientos similares y no negaba que también sentía que esas palabras eran la respuesta para quedar satisfecha de una ves por todas con sigo misma._

_Estaba segura y no había vuelta atrás ya hablaría con ella. Claro que jamás espero que eso sedaría pronto._

_El timbre sonó y todo mundo salió al receso, con todo el barullo que causaba los estudiantes al salir Tenten no noto que las que rezagadas que quedaban en el salón eran Sakura e Ino. Dejándolas por completo solas._

_Ino al notar que las únicas restantes eran ella dos sonrió complacida, pero no por que seria el lugar para… bueno eso que tenía planeado. Sino simplemente por que no estaría Tenten para notar la nota que le entregaría a Sakura y así si ella no sabria de su existencia y no la leería y por ende no interferiría._

_Sakura miro como Ino se acerco tranquilamente asta donde aun se encontraba sentada. No esperando algún insulto, se levanto para estar a la misma altura que la rubia y a si estar preparada para lo que viniese, sin embargo lo que vino después solo la descolo por un momento._

_Ino le extendió con su mano una nota, nota que Sakura tomo algo confundida. Entonces dejando más confusa a la chica de cabellos rosados abandono el salón no sin antes agrandar mas, mientras caminaba la salida, su sonrisa que no la había dejado todo el rato que estuvo pensando en el asunto._

_**Desdoblo el papelito y leyó el contenido:**_

_**Tú y yo solas, después de clases, en claro del bosque que ya conoces.**_

_**Reitero tienes que ir sola como yo.**_

_**Pues necesitamos arreglar una ves por todas nuestros diferencias.**_

_Sakura no pudo evitar que en sus labios una sonrisa asomase. Jamás cree yo que eso que tenía pensado hacer con Ino fuera tan pronto. Pero bueno, si así debía que ser, que así fuera no iba a retractarse asistiría no cabe duda alguna…._

Así como lo prometió, lo cumplió, no como ella que ya la tenía esperando casi más de una hora, por dios no podía ser puntual. Enserio quería realizar lo pensado, pero también tenia un limite su paciencia, limite que ase diez minuto había sobrepasándo la tardanza de la Ino-cerda.

Apunto estuvo de coger sus cosas y marcharse, si no fuera por que escucho los pasos de una persona acercarse. Sabía que era ella. Quien mas iría al claro del bosque en esos momentos, nadie, absolutamente nadie que no fuera ella.

Lo que pensó fue lo correcto, la rubia que vestía igual que su contrincante, apareció del otro lado y con firmeza espero a que la peli-rosada tomara lugar enfrente de ella.

Cuando al fin lo hizo ambas sostuvieron sus miradas con fiereza, las dos con sus brazos en garras, esperando a que alguna hablase, finalmente Ino lo hizo.

—Asique… te dignaste a venir.

—Me digne… claro que me digne a venir, como veras yo si cumplo mis promesas, pero al parecer tu con tu tardanzas das a entender que estuviste apunto de acobardarte— Con esto Sakura le miro con una sonrisa arrogante, asiendo enfadar a Ino poco a poco.

—Acobardarme, eh eh eh, no en realidad me salió un improvisto pero eme aquí yo también cumplo lo que prometo— La miro de igual manera que lo hacia la peli-rosa.

Ambas sabían que solo necesitaban un detonante, una sola palabra para que explotasen y así dieran comienzo a lo que habían venido hacer.

—Ahora solo dime una cosa, sácame de una duda… por que me odias tanto, yo tengo en claro por que no soporto tu sola presencia, pero el por que tus motivos no son claros… o aun es por que Sasuke-kun te insulto por mi culpa— Inquirió aún con su sonrisa y mirada altiva.

Ino al oírla sonrió aun mas y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, no Frentuda, bien sabes que ese motivo ase tiempo quedo de lado, el por que te odio es simple, este odio al igual que el tuyo es natural nos odiamos por que si, no nos soportamos, es normal— Contesto.

—Pero debe haber algo.

—Algo quieres, un motivo, bueno entonces que tal este…— Formulo el primero que se le vino a la mente, sin medir las consecuencias que le acarearía— Tu simple presencia no la soporto, odio todo de ti, odio que aun pasar de no tener madre hablas de ella puras flores, y te aseguro que era peor que tu , una mojigata que por el primer chico que todas las demás qu…— Un simple golpe vasto para que callara, si, Sakura que momentos antes permanecía apretando los puchos con fuerza, le lazo una cachetada, impactando en la mejilla derecha de Ino, su mano, logrando voltear el rostro de la rubia.

El rostro de Sakura no mostraba sonrisa alguna, si no la furia que empezaba a salir.

Por un momento se toco la mejilla derecha que rojiza por la bofetada se encontraba, para después mostrar una pequeña sonrisa y regresarle el golpe, una bófeta aun más fuerte en la mejilla izquierda de Sakura.

—Sakura, que no ves que sigo un paso delante de ti, tu jamás me as podido ganar ni en el club de deportes ni aho…— Otro sonido sonoro se escucho, fue la mejilla derecha de Ino al recibir el impacto de la mano de Sakura, una cachetada aun mas fuerte que la anterior. Lenta mente se notaba que los golpes recividos por ellas subían de intensidad en cada turno, como si hicieran competencia haber para ver cual era mas duro.

—Te demostrare que desde la ultima ves que competimos e mejorado Bastan…— Otro estruendoso ruido se escucho, causado por el impacto de la mano de Ino rn la ya bastante rojiza mejilla izquierda de Sakura, volteando su rostro por completo, el impacto tan fuerte fue que un pequeño hilo de sangre de la nariz de peli-rosada broto.

Sakura molesta, frunció el seño y la miro, la cual agitaba su mano para alegar el leve dolor que le causo lanzar la bofetada para luego decir:

—Baya creo que me e pasado ¿no?, pero aun no e terminado…—Inquirió la rubia con tono decidió y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Sakura, la tomo con su mano derecha de la nuca y haciendo que esta se agachase le metió un rodillazo exactamente un poco por debajo de la boca del estomago.

-Sakura sin evitarlo soltó un peque alarido de dolor que degustaron lo oídos de la rubia con placer— ¡Ahhh! .

Ino la tomo de los dos hombros para ver mejor la mueca de dolor que el rostro de la peli-rosada formo, Inclino su cabeza así un lado, su rostro tomo una expresión de no estar satisfecha.

—Sabes creo que aun necesito darte un golpe mas para estar complacida —De nueva cuenta iba repetir la acción de rodillazo, pero Sakura por fin reacciono y con sus dos manos la empujo al tiempo que hablo.

—Espera… espera… yo… quisiera decirte…— Su vos salía entre cortada por el golpe revido en el estomago. Ino solo la escucho.

—Decirme que te vas a rendir, si es así por mi pa…— Sakura la interrumpió.

—No… no, quería decirte que mi puño se vera bien estampado en tu mejilla izquierda.

—Que tu que…— Dicho y echo le metió un puñetazo con su mano derecha a Ino en la mejilla izquierda.

Los signos de dolor que en se momento presento Ino en su cara y el ahora también hilo de sangre que salía de la nariz de la rubia y de sus labios también, los degusto Sakura solo un momento pues iba repetir la acción anterior. Lamentablemente la rubia al recibir el primer puño en el rostro por inercia se tapo la cara en un intento en vano de aminorar el dolor y el segundo puño fue parado por sus manos que tapaban su rostro.

Por lo sucedió con habas manos tomo con rabia a Ino y casi alzándola asta dejarla en puntas la miro con el seño mas fruncido que antes.

—Me fastidia que no me dejes pagarte con la misma moneda, pero bueno esta bien no importa te are pagar de otra forma.

—A… que… refie… ¡ahh!— No completo lo que iba decir, al soltar un grito de dolor, causado por el rodillazo que Sakura le metió con la rodilla derecha, al jalarla de la ropa y así agacharla para meterle con firmeza el golpe en el estomago.

—Ma… maldita— Logro decir solamente.

Sakura la soltó con brusquedad alegándola deci para meterle una patada con gran fuerza en el mismo punto que el rodillazo anterior, el estomago.

Sakura la volvió a degustar con la mirada, sin embargo la rubia no le permitía verla a los ojos pues su cabeza estaba agacha logrando así que su flequillo tapase su rostro. Lo único que logro captar al momento del golpe y antes que bajase sus pie fue la pequeña sonrisa que se volvió a formar en la comisura de los labios de Ino.

En acto reflejo reacciono la rubia, tomo con ambas manos el pie de Sakura, aprisionándolo entre ellas, la observo aun con su sonrisa.

—Escucha me… bien… nuca… debes distraerte en una pelea eso yo lo aprendido en este instante— Acto seguido la galo del pie que tenia sujeta con sus manos, logrando derribarla y esta soltase un gemido mas de dolor por el golpe que significo su caída al duro suelo.

Ya en el suelo desde arriba Ino la miraba aun respirando con dificulta lo mismo que Sakura hacia. A leguas se notaba que en los cuerpo de ambas mas que nada en sus partes descubierta de los dos, unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor empezaban hacer acto de presencia, debido al posible esfuerzo que usaban al realizar todos y cada uno de los movimiento de esa pelea tan salvaje que tenían.

Sus blusas blancas que completaban su uniforme estilo marinero a acepción que ninguna traía el pañuelo negro amarrado en el cuello como es normal, mostraban pequeñas manchitas rojizas posiblemente causadas por las diminutas gotas de sangre que soltaban los hilos de mismas sustancias que brotaban de la bocas y narices de ambas.

Para completar la escena y darse cuenta de lo que en realidad hacían, pelear no había duda, en ese lugar, era solo fijarse en sus cabellos antes peinados cuidadosamente ahora mostraban signos de desarreglo por los mismo movimientos anteriores que realizaron.

Ino volvió su mano derecha un puño lista para golpear a Sakura a la creía al fin indefensa y exclamo — Maldita Zorra me tienes harta al fin, pero no te preocupes después de que arregle tu horroroso rostro con un par de puñetazos, te dejare en paz y asta seguramente me lo agradecerás, maldita— Su puño como dijo la rubia iba directo la rostro de la peli-rosa sin tener un blanco fijo en el cual estamparse.

Pero la chica de los ojos jade, reacción atiempo, con las fuerzas un poco restablecidas levanto su pie derecho del suelo para patear entre las piernas a la rubia casi directamente en la vagina, provocando que al instante que su pierna volviera atenderse sobre el suelo, la chica llevara ambas manos al lugar del golpe.

Se enderezo un poco con algo de dificultad con las dos manos apoyadas así atrás en el terroso suelo, para observar con satisfacción que el golpe había cumplido su cometido.

—Ahg… así que golpes bajos, pues te diré…—Inquirió con dificultad al tiempo que aun tenía sus manos entre las piernas y caminaba con lentitud así un lado donde Sakura se encontraba sobre el suelo.

Estando aun lado de ella, puso su brazo en frente de de si misma y flexionándolo un poco para que quedara en alto el codo suyo, exclamo— ¡Yo también se dar golpes bajos! — Se dejo caer con fuerza clavando con dureza atreves de la blusa de Sakura, su codo en el peño izquierdo de la peli-rosa.

El rostro de Sakura cambio a uno de dolor inmenso al tiempo que gritaba con fuerza— ¡Ahg… maldita!.

Al ver que Ino estaba dispuesta a repetir la acción por como intentaba levantarse reacciono si dejarle tiempo a la rubia de que se levantara, la tomo con su mano del cuello e impulsándose con la otra logro que Ino se fuera para tras asta que dar con la espalda contra el suelo.

Sakura ahora se en con traba casi hincada con una pierna de la rubia entre las suyas y la otra a un lado, todo esto aun si soltarla de cuello.

Esto hizo que las faldas de ellas por su tamaño, su forma algo ajustada claro sin exagerar se pegara a sus pierna, esto también por el sudor que estaban expidiendo, y se subieran un poco dejan casi nada al imaginación, claro esto pocos les importaba.

Lo único que ocupaba las mentes de ambas era en romperle la cara a su adversaria, que poco faltaba pues rojas se encontraban producto de los golpes y ensangrentadas también.

—Bien…ah… Ino creo es mi turno — La chica volvió puño su mano para pegar le en el pecho a Ino con mima fuerza que lo había echo la rubia momentos atrás. Sin en cambio la chica no era tonta, no se iba a dejar rápidamente tomo a Sakura de la bluza, la mencionada al darse cuenta tomo automáticamente con la mano que había puesto con forma de puño, para sujetar y alegar de su bluza la mano de Ino.

—Creíste… que… me dejaría… ah…—Respondió Sakura con vos entre cortada y así se mantuvo un momento en silencio examinado a Ino con la mirada. Ino viendo que al parecer Sakura no hacia nada decidió hablar.

—Que… que… sucede al fin te diste cuenta que no podrías salir vencedora zorra maldita— Le provoco. Las palabras la hicieron salir de sus pensamiento los cuales estaban enfocados en que debería hacer, ya estaba decidido.

Sakura aprovechando la distracción de Ino y la muy coveniente subida de falda de la rubia meto un puñetazo con rapidez y fuerza bien puesto entre las piernas de la rubia exactamente en la vagina de la ya menciona. O eso creyó y por supuesto estaba en lo correcto.

Ino al sentir el dolor causado por el golpe el r se retorció y su rostro mantuvo una expresión de sufrimiento, placentera para los ojos de Sakura. Por inercia llevo sus manos otra ves al lugar del impacto mientras vociferaba en vos baja sientas de injurias así la chica de cabellos rosados.

—Ma… maldita.

Se levanto con lentitud la peli-rosada sujetando la pierna en el acto, de Ino para que no le tapase el movimiento siguiente. Con rapidez sin perder tiempo alzo su pie derecho para luego dejarlo caer fuertemente en la vagina de Ino que solo con sus manos estaba protegida, protección que a la rubia no le sirvió de mucho. Un grito más de dolor salió de sus ensangrentados labios.

—¡Ahhh! — Aun a pesar del intenso dolor, la furia de la rubia se descontrolo por completo para entonces decidir que ya era su turno de atacar.

Con furia desbordando por tos lo poros de su piel, levanto su pie izquierdo y patio con dureza la apierna derecha de Sakura al nivel de la rodilla. Fue el turno de Sakura de soltar un alarido mientras se encogía del dolor e Ino aprovechaba para seguir con el ataque.

En esta ocasión aprovecho lo agachada de de la peli-rosa, pateo con el mismo pie la mejilla izquierda de la chica provocándole aun mas dolor, la cosa aun no quedaba ahí, en un rápido movimiento dirigió otra patada mas, pero ahora directamente al rostro de la muchacha lográndolo con eficacia.

Sakura callo de lleno al suelo otra vez, con el rostro un poco mas ensangrentado que el de Ino. Tapándose con sus manos el punto donde Ino le pateo en la cara. Soltando uno que otro lamento.

Las dos aun a pesar del dolor que sentía recorrer todo su cuerpo, no sentía que saciaran sus sed de querer más, eso que las obligaban a seguir golpeándose entre si, el deseo de ver rendirse a su rival. Seguía igual de ardiente que al comienzo, no había aminorado ni un poco.

No podían estar seguras de cuanto tiempo llevan peleando, veinte minutos tal vez o un poco más, no lo sabían y poco les importaba cuanto tardarían en acabar. Que más necesitaban hacer para terminar con ese deseo de pelear.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para quedar boca abajo para apoyarse en sus mano y poderse levantarse, mas Ino se le adelanto y como si se hubiera recuperado, se movió rápidamente asta que dar a horcadas sobre la espalda de la chica. Así aprisionándola entre sus piernas, la volteo para verle la cara, Sakura al igual que ella mostraba unos rasgo demacrados por los golpes recibidos y unos cuantos hilos de sangre que brotaban de lugares similares a los de Ino. Además de que ambas respiran entrecortadamente pues ya sus fuerzas aminoraban a cada rato.

Ino levanto su mano derecha formando un pucho con ella antes de golpearla hablo.

—Si dices… me rindo quizás te deje ir— Sabia bien que su declaración era una mentira, pero lo hacia solamente para ver a la chica humillada, por que bueno el dejarla ir no era una opción primero se divertiría con unos cuanto puñetazos en su cara. Ya después vería que hacer o si la dejaba en paz.

Guardo silencio esperando la tan desea repuesta de Sakura mas sin en cambio la única que recibió hiso que le hirviera la sangre, pues la muy maldita le respondió lanzándole un escupitajo a la cara.

—Hay tiene mi respuesta que te…—Sakura que había hablo con una peque sonrisa en sus labios callo de golpe al sentir el puño de Ino en su mejilla izquierda.

—Maldita… zorra te lo repetiré te rindes— Silencio fue lo único como repuesta, su puño derecho se estampo en la mejilla izquierda de Sakura — Te rindes… — Silencio otra ves, el puño izquierdo se un dio de nueva cuenta en la mejilla derecha de su rival, la miro un momento, Sus mejillas ya mostraban en gran escala signos de golpes, mas no paro y repitió — Te lo repetiré por cuarta y ultima vez me oyes, si no me respondes ahora ya no preguntare mas y seguiré jugando con tu puta cara… así que te rindes, si o no...- Una ves mas la miro mientras con el puño derecho en alto, el silencio se hacia entre las dos.

Sakura que sentía sus mejillas arder del dolor tan intenso, provocado por tantos golpes, se dijo así misma que no iba rendirse por mas golpeada que estuviera, que no iba caer por mas cansada que estuviera.

—No…

—No… me rendiré ni si quiera lo sueñes… —Sentencio con decisión y realizando la misma proeza que antes, le escupió otra ves a la cara a la rubia que frunció por completo el seño.

Ino con su mano se limpio el gargajo en su rostro para después mira con intensa furia a Sakura —Te lo dije y advertí luego no mendigas que no te di la oportunidad de rendirte...

Los ruidos del lo puños impactando contra las mejillas de Sakura eran los único que se escuchaba, pues como dijo Ino ya no hablaría se dedicaría a jugar nada mas. Primero su puño derecho impactando con la mejilla de Sakura, luego el izquierdo impactando otra ves contra la cara de la chica. El izquierdo y derecho se dedicaban a dejar sus huellas una y otra ves en el rostro lastimado de la muchacha que no podía hacer mucho para evitarlo.

Lanzo su ultimo puñetazo —¡Paff! — Luego paro no por que se arrepintiera de golpear a su compañera de clase que debajo de ella estaba, no claro que no, si no más bien por que se había cansado ya. Con la respiración agitada y una que otra gotita de sudor en su frente miro una vez mas la cara de su enemiga para notar lo llena de sangre que estaba, se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

La chica se descuido, pensaba que no pasaría nada mas, se levanto como si nada claro temblando por lo cansado de su cuerpo y apunto estuvo de irse cuando detrás de ella escucho un ruido que la paralizo

—_No puede ser— Pensó asustada._

Si, si podía, voltee haber de que trataba y su miedo acrecentó, era la peli-rosa que con trabajos se levanto y que medio agachada con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas intentaba recuperarse momentáneamente.

—Co…como es posible se supone que no debías levantarte, no aun…Dijo despacio y confundida.

Sakura creyendo haberlo logrado se irguió por completo y la miro, por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos a Ino guardo silencio para después responder.

—Y… yo no se… quizás sea por el deseo de acabar contigo… solo tal vez— Respondió quedamente y sin esperar algún alegato de su contrincante recorrió con rapidez el espacio que las separaba, estando cerca se agacho y la tacleo collendo las dos al suelo pero esta vez con ella enzima de Ino que veía horrorizada lo que había ocurrido gracias su distracción.

Sakura ya ahorcajadas sobre Ino apretó un poco mas las piernas para que la rubia no se moviese, habiendo echo esto levanto su mano ya con forma de puño.

—Bien ahora me toca a mi…. no crees y como soy buena chica… te daré la… misma oportunidad, solo que…. yo no diré nada… para no gastar mi saliva, tu… sabrás cuando rendirte.

No esperando respuesta alguna de Ino, la chica plato tremendo puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda de la rubia, espero un momento la frase de Ino — … — Mas el silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió, volvió a meterle con fuerza otro puñetazo esta ves ala mejilla izquierda de Ino, espero otra ves — …. — Mas silencio solamente, repito la acción, ahorra el puño dio contra la mejilla derecha de oji-asul, volvió a esperar — …. — El silencio persistió y bueno ella no se pararía mas, además de estar harta de esperar una repuesta que al parecer no llegaría jamás, Prosigo con su cometido.

—¡Plaf! — EL puño de Sakura se un dio en la mejilla de Ino —¡Plaf! —Otra vez el puño de la chica impacto contra la parte izquierda del rostro de la rubia, la sangre cubría parte de su cara como paso con Sakura en la situación anterior —¡Plaf! — Por consecutiva le metió un puñetazo más al rostro.

La miro y lo que vio la saco de sus casillas, Ino la mira fijamente y una sonrisita se dibujaba en el rostro, basta no mas estaba harta. Enfurecida los puñetazos isieron acto de presencia uno tras otro con tal fiereza que al impactar en la rubia volteaba de un lado a otro el rostro de la mencionada —¡Plaf! — Lanzo el ultimo y mas fuerte que pudo, al termino, sus dos manos se apoyaron en los brazos de su adversaria que yacían a los lados sin moverse, se dio tiempo para recuperar el aire perdido.

Al lograrlo derrotada se levanto y aun lado de Ino se quedo no se iría asta que ella se levantara, no quería acabar de ese modo ese enfrentamiento, quería tenerla a su altura y ya después romperle por completo su rostro.

El abdomen de Ino subía y baja apresuradamente, asiendo lo mismo que Sakura, recuperar el aire que perdió. Su rostro dolía horrorosamente, pero si Sakura no se rindió antes y ella tampoco, no lo haría ahora.

Con todo el dolor que conllevo el le ventase lo izo con una mueca contraída en rostro. Se limpio la sangre que pudo de la cara y miro a Sakura que ya había echo lo mismo.

—Así que… no te as… ido… que extraño… seguramente quieres que te termine…— Dijo cansadamente.

—Bromeas, te espere… por que quería vencerte… limpia mente… y yo sentada sobre ti no creo que lo fuera…— Espeto con veneno en todas y cada una de sus palabras.

—Si… así lo quieres… así será… zorra frentuda.

—Claro… maldita… cerda.

Las dos se acercaron y poniéndose en postura como si de boxeadoras se trataran, comenzó la lluvia de golpe y puñetazos lazados por ambas.

—¡Plaf! — Un puño directo para la mejilla de Sakura —¡Plaf! — Otra para el rostro de Ino. Abas al mismo tiempo de lanzar los golpes daban vueltas donde paradas estaban —¡Plaf! — Uno de cortesía para Sakura de parte de Ino —¡Plaf! — Sakura no se quiso quedar atrás y le regalo uno a Ino —¡Plaf! — Un puñetazo mas para la cara de Sakura, la chica trastabillo por el impacto —¡Plaf! — Finalmente otro directo ala mejilla derecha de Ino.

Ambas respiraban aceleradamente, se vieron entre si y sabían que querían acabar ya, ver a la otra pidiendo clemencia o simplemente derrotada.

Con esos pensamientos en mente las dos formaron un puño con sus manos derechas y con rapidez no esperando mas se lanzaron al ataque. El puño derecho de Ino dio directo en la mejilla de la chica, y el puño derecho de Sakura no queriendo quedarse rezagado dio de igual manera en el blanco, al momento del impacto restregaron las dos el puño en la mejilla de la contraria lo mas que pudieron ambas, por las comisuras de sus labios no pudieron evitar despedir algunas gotas rojizas de sus líquidos vitales, terminando el ataque las chicas se desplomaron cada una a sus espalda quedando viendo asía el cielo.

El deseo de la pelea seso en ambas, la ganas de golpearse no existían mas, bueno por el momento.

Como pudieron se observaron, para con la mirada declarar ese encuentro un empate. Por su puesto que la próxima vez, por que, al haber pasado de nivel y tener ese encuentro en medio de bosque, las dos inconscientemente, declararon que los insulto y de mas palabras se habían echo un lado, para seguir peleando de una manera diferente y mas satis factoría

Cerraron sus ojos esperan a que el dolor de sus cuerpos cesara un poco ya cuando lo hubiera echo se irían y claro no dirían nada a nadie pues era su secreto.

_**¿Fin?**_


End file.
